Por debajo de tu ropa
by Saori-Luna
Summary: Songfic. Tras una noche muy especial, Usagi reflexiona sobre su relación con Mamoru.


**DEBAJO DE TU ROPA**

**Por Saori-Luna**

Usagi Tsukino observaba por la ventana como el sol salía al otro lado del océano; siempre había adorado la vista que tenía el apartamento de su novio, le recordaba las noches en la Luna, cuando podía ver la Tierra desde el balcón de su habitación.

Un suave susurro hizo que la princesa girara su rostro hacia el cuarto en el que estaba; sonrió mientras sus mejillas se llenaban de un tenue carmín. En el piso podían verse diferentes prendas, y el antiguamente inmaculado sitio, parecía ahora un campo de guerra, y sobre la cama una persona dormía placidamente.

Por esa persona ella lo había dado todo, incluso su vida, por ver su sonrisa, y por sentir la firmeza de sus brazos en su cintura; él era esa persona especial, con la cual ella podía ser ELLA, sin importar lo molesta, lo insegura o lo llorona, con él ella podía ser libre.

_You're a song/ Eres una canción_

_Written by the hands of god/ Escrita por las manos de Dios  
Don't get me wrong cause / No me malentiendas porque_

_This might sound to you a bit odd/ Esto puede sonar un poco extraño  
But you own the place/ Pero tú posees el lugar_

_Where all my thoughts go hiding/ Donde todos mis pensamientos se esconden_

_And right under your clothes/ Y es debajo de tu ropa_

_Is where I find them / Donde los encuentro_

Usagi sonrió, recordando para sí todas aquellas cosas por las que había pasado para llegar al punto en el que se encontraban; de molestarse mutuamente a enamorarse perdidamente. Ellos compartían un lazo formado hace mucho tiempo, desde el momento en que sus almas habían decidido luchar una a una por su felicidad.

Ahora todos los problemas y las dificultades tenían sentido, el resolverlos sólo tenía una razón; él era su recompensa por el sufrimiento que acompañaba a cada batalla, por el sentimiento de soledad que muy raras veces se iba, y sobre todo, por la incomprensión de todas aquellas personas que no sabían que cargaba el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros.

_Underneath Your Clothes/ Por debajo De Tu ropa_

_There's an endless story/ Hay una historia sin fin  
There's the man I chose / Está el hombre que elegí_

_There's my territory/ Está mi territorio_

_And all the things I deserve/ Y todas las cosas que merezco_

_For being such a good girl honey/ Por ser tan buena niña, cariño_

No podía enumerar las maneras en que había cambiado desde que estaban juntos; de ser una niña llorona y caprichosa, había pasado a ser… una niña llorona y caprichosa en mucho menor grado. Sería una gran mentira afirmar que ya había llegado a ser todo lo que quería ser de sí misma, pero con él a su lado el camino era menos difícil.

Era maravilloso sentir como poco a poco todas sus heridas se iban cerrando, así como las de él, y como cada día que pasaba a su lado era la promesa de un futuro mejor, un futuro que si bien ya conocía, no por eso dejaban de esperar pacientemente, un futuro en el que podrían estar juntos como siempre lo habían deseado.

_Because of you/ Debido a ti_

_I forgot the smart ways to lie/ Olvidé las maneras elegantes de mentir_

_Because of you/ Debido a ti_

_I'm running out of reasons to cry/ Estoy alejándome de las razones para llorar  
When the friends are gone/ Cuando los amigos se hayan ido_

_When the party's over / Cuando la fiesta haya terminado_

_We will still belong to each other / Todavía nos perteneceremos el uno al otro_

Él era parte de su pensamiento cada minuto del día, así como, probablemente ella era parte del suyo, y cada cosa que hacía, cada paso que daba, era sólo para acercarse más al futuro en el que serían felices.

Él le había enseñado como ser una mejor persona, su sola presencia la hacia ser mejor de lo que ya era, aunque muchas veces no pudiera demostrárselo, pero ella sabía dentro de sí que si no fuera por él, sin duda se habría rendido hace mucho tiempo, era la fuerza de su amor quien la sostenía en cada batalla, y la seguridad de su mirada lo que le permitía olvidar cada uno de esos enfrentamientos, en los que importó más el mundo que ella misma.

_I love you more than all that's on the planet/ Te quiero más que todo lo que está en el planeta_

_Movin' talkin' walkin' breathing/ Moviéndote, hablando, caminando, respirando_

_You know it's true / Sabes que es verdad_

_Oh baby it's so funny/ Cariño, es tan divertido_

_You almost don't believe it/ Tú casi no lo crees_

Después de tanto tiempo le era casi imposible saber en donde terminaba ella y en donde comenzaba él; el sentimiento que los unía, era tan fuerte, que no habría forma de desatarlos, y lo habían demostrado esa misma noche.

_As every voice is hanging from the silence/ Como cada voz colgando del silencio_

_Lamps are hanging from the ceiling/ Como las lámparas colgando del techo  
Like a lady tied to her manners/ Como una señora atada a sus modales_

_I'm tied up to this feeling/ Estoy atada a este sentimiento_

Usagi dejó de mirar la habitación para concentrarse nuevamente en el horizonte, sintiendo como el calor del sol la envolvía, y sus rayos comenzaban a iluminar el lugar. Cerró los ojos momentáneamente recordando todos los momentos que habían pasado juntos, sonriendo, sabiendo que a pesar de que pelearan ocasionalmente, su sentimiento seguía siendo el mismo de hace miles de años, el mismo que había nacido en el momento en que sus ojos celestes se habían encontrado con el océano de los suyos.

Inesperadamente, sintió como la calidez que la embargaba aumentaba, por la presión de unas manos sobre su cintura.

-Qué estás haciendo aquí? Te puedes resfriar. Vuelve a la cama.

_Underneath Your Clothes/ Por debajo De Tu ropa_

_There's an endless story/ Hay una historia sin fin  
There's the man I chose / Está el hombre que elegí_

_There's my territory/ Está mi territorio_

_And all the things I deserve/ Y todas las cosas que merezco_

_For being such a good girl honey/ Por ser tan buena niña, cariño_

Usagi sólo sonrió, mientras le abrazaba, y empinándose un poco le dijo al oído:

-Te amo, Mamo-chan.

FIN

NOTA DE LA AUTORA: esto es por ti y para ti. Y a todos los demás que lo leyeron, ojala les haya gustado. Yo adoro esta pareja, pero no había podido escribir nada sobre ella, nada tan personal. Aún así, cuando re-escuché esta canción (por cierto, Underneath your clothes, de Shakira), supe que era la canción perfecta, aunque salió un poco corta, puse todo mi corazón en esta historia. Como saben, todos los personajes son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi. Matta ne!


End file.
